gitana
by sola1993
Summary: lleva des de niña encerada en la catedral cuando por fin pueda salir sabra descubrir la libertad sin meterse en líos los personajes son de chinomico
1. Chapter 1 niñez y encuentro

**_Capitulo 1_**

En lo alto de la catedral de Notre Dame se puede ver a una gitana distinta a todas las demás de pequeña no podía poner pie fuera pues el día que ella y su madre llegaron a parís se llevaron a su padre apresaron y condenaron por gitano su madre se pudo escapar con una niña de 3 años en brazos antes de que los guardias pudieran separar a madre e hija fue corriendo entre los callejones legando a la catedral que el sacerdote estaba cerrando

-Padre espero grito una muchacha gitana con una niña en brazos

El sacerdote se detuvo abrió la puerta suplicando que la mucha pudiera entrar

Corre muchacha la chica corrió tan rápido como pullo legando y entrando en la catedral unos soldados que iban detrás de ella entraron

Nos acogemos a sagrado chillo la muchacha en ese momento los guardias iban a sacar a la chica con la niña

Quietos dijo el sacerdote

aquí no permito actos de violencia salid de de la casa del señor en la puerta apareció el capitán de la guardia miro a la gitana con desprecio y sonrió nunca se le avía escapado nadie asta ahora pensó para si que se le abría escapado por proteger a esa niña que llevaba en los brazos miro a la muchacha quien no soltaba a la niña que lloraba llamando a su padre dijo

si pones solo un pie afuera te convertirás en esclava y pasara lo mimo con tu hija en ese momento se enojo pues tenia muy mal carácter le dio la niña al sacerdote y se acerco al capitán

eres un cerdo al decir esto el capitán se enfado levanto la mano y la abofeteo ella callo al suelo la joven se levanto tenia la cara roja

cobarde disfrutas pegando a una mujer ella para sorpresa de todos abofeteo al capitán quien se quedo con la cara roja los dos tenia la marca del otro en la cara pero el capitán no quería dejarlo así y izo el intento de golpear a la muchacha otra vez

Vasta se metió el sacerdote

salga de aquí capitán André el sacerdote se puso en medio cargando a la niña quien ya avía dejado de llorar y miraba al capitán con unos ojos rojos en ese momento el capitán se dio la vuelta

Gitana mañana estas invitada a ver la ejecuciones de ese gitano que te acompañaba la mujer rompió a llorar y el capitán sonrió victorioso por ahora era suficiente el sacerdote soltó a la niña que fue a abrazar a su madre

Disculpa soy el sacerdote Christopher la muchacha dejo de llorar se levanto

En cantada señor soy Colette y esta niña dijo cogiendo a su hija

Es mi hija Rubí la niña saludo tímida mente

Hola señor el sacerdote le devolvió la sonrisa les explico que tendría que vivir en una de las torres pues no podían estar cerca de los hombres la muchacha acedia también le dijo al sacerdote que les pagaría limpiando y haciéndoles la comida no deseaba sentirse inútil pues se daría cuenta que ahora estaba atrapada en una cárcel hermosa ese día se paso toda la noche despierta pues su marido mañana moriría al día siguiente por la tarde se escuchaba a la muchedumbre la niña abrió la puerta de la catedral la madre estaba rezando vio que su hija iba salir y corrió a cogerla

Mama mira papa esta hay la chica levanto la mirada y se le caían lagrimas

Papa dijo la niña chillando en ese momento el capitán vio a la gitana y su hija se acerco para incordiar a la muchacha que lloraba

Es un bonito día para una ejecución no crees gitana la muchacha miro al capitán deseando que muriera por esa injusticia se metió en la catedral dejando solo al capitán regodeándose

Mama que es una ejecución? dijo la niña la madre dudo si contarle a su hija pero se lo dijo

Es cuando matan a alguien es lo que le van hacer a tu padre la niña se soltó y fue a la puerta quería evitar eso

No maten a mi padre no a echo nada la niña lloraba y chillaba mi entras su madre la madre agarraba y abrazaba a su hija en se momento se escuchaba reír al capitán y como daban la orden para ahorcar a gitano quien echo un vistazo por ultima vez a su hija y mujer no tardo en morir tubo suerte ese día es el peor para su madre y rubí

Ya avían pasado mas de dos años la niña crecía rápido ella y su madre veían cada domingo al maldito que mando matar a su padre se avían enterado que era viudo además de padre de un niño de la misma edad que la niña el muchacho se llamaba Nathaniel la niña y ese mocoso avían tenido algún encuentro que derivaba en pelea entre la madre y el capitán el sacerdote la enseñaba a la niña a leer en barios idiomas y la niña aprendía muy feliz su padre avía muerto pero poco a poco trataba a el sacerdote como a un padre pues le enseñaba regañaba y se comportaba como tal el sacerdote le cogió cariño a esa niña que todas las mañanas al despertarse salía corriendo a hablar con la virgen

Buenos día virgencita hoy es mi cumple años cumplo 5 años ya soy bastante grande mi madre me a echo un vestido especial para hoy papa Christopher me tiene preparado una sorpresa piensa que no lo se pero me doy cuenta de todo la niña rio

Por la noche te contare te quiero virgencita la niña se giro pero se sorprendió al ver el crio de pelo rubio ojos color miel iba vestido impecable de color azul era su color favorito

Mira que eres idiota un cura no te va a hacer nada ni si quiera se acordara de tu existencia dijo el niño parecía tan buena persona cuando estaba callado

Deja de mentir además tu no conoces a papa Christopher el muchacho miro a la niña se parecía a su madre tenia el pelo negro pero a diferencia se su madre tenia unos ojos rojos y la piel bastante blanca pues el sol no le avía dado por estar encerada en notre dame

Papa? es un cura no se acordara de ti dijo el niño medio riéndose en ese momento rubí le empujo y comenzaron a pelear la muchacha le jalaba del pelo y golpeaba esta que escucho una voz que erizo su piel de miedo

Apártate de mi hijo gitana grito el capitán cogió a la muchacha a legándola de su hijo y empujándola la niña se levanto

No te metas ese imbécil esta diciendo mentiras respecto a papa Christopher el padre le levanto la mano a la niña la iba a golpear

Detente no toques a Rubí dijo el sacerdote que no llego a tiempo y vio como ese hombre arrogante golpeaba a la niña cuando el sacerdote llego inmediata mente cogió a Rubí en brazos quien estaba llorando

Papa Christopher ese dijo que tu no te acordarías de mi dijo entre sollozos

Tienes que tratar con respeto a mi hijo se nota que eres hija de tu madre no tenéis respeto por nada ni nadie

Ya basta deje a Rubí su hijo le dijo cosas muy feas quien es para decirle a la niña si yo me acuerdo o no de ella Rubí actuó mal pero usted la golpeo salgan de aquí los dos el sacerdote saco a padre e hijo y se llevo a Rubí a riba a la azote la niña disfrutaba estando allí le gustaba ver la ciudad y sentir algo de aire

Christopher tu me quieres dijo la niña secándose las lagrimas y mirando la ciudad el sacerdote sonrió

Claro eres como mi hija se saco un colgante era una cruz de oro con un Rubí en medio que los padres de el avían conseguido cuando se convirtió en cura

Esta cruz me la dieron mis padres ahorraron mucho para ella y ahora es para ti se la puso a la niña que sonrió por la tarde su madre se entero de lo sucedido con el capitán en vez de regañar a la niña la felicito

As echo bien pero la próxima vez corre cuando aparezca el padre de ese niño

No le digas esas cosas Colette reclamo el sacerdote

No agás caso a tu madre la violencia no es lo mejor para solucionar nada Colette puso cara de molesta

No es cierto ay veces que puede solucionar problemas futuros

Eres incorregible Colette espero que Rubí no agá esas cosas así se podrá casar con un buen muchacho

Fue unos de los mejores cumpleaños de Rubí que lo paso bien con su madre y el sacerdote que es como su padre

Ya a pasado 7 años de la muerte del padre de Rubí su madre y ella están acostumbradas a la vida en notre dame Rubí ya sabe leer se despierta temprano a ver a los sacerdotes rezan en latín hoy es el día mas especial por primera vez podrá salir de la prisión en la que esta pues el capitán se fue a la guerra va ir con su madre a ver a los familiares de su madre y por primera vez dormirá fuera de los muros el sacerdote le propuso a su madre que pueden vivir en notre pues los sacerdotes y el les daría pena no volver a comer su comida a la que están acostumbrados ella asedio seguiría viviendo allí pero necesitaba ver a su familia de la que se alejo por el bien de ellos las dos salieron de notre dame Rubí veía a la gente y era feliz vio de cerca las casa las cuales tocaba paso por la panadería y olía el rico pan vi a varios tullidos y limosneros los cuales no podía darles nada por que ella era mas pobre que ellos la mucha avanzaba con su madre por calles que cada vez daban mas miedo asta llegar a una casa y paso la niña se quedo fuera asta que su madre la mando pasar vio a varias personas mirándola sorprendidas

Da una vuelta le dijo un hombre que estaba entado en una silla Rubi miro a su madre ella asintió con la cabeza en ese momento Rubi empezó a dar una vuelta despacio

Si es guapa y no esta prometida a nadie pregunto el señor a la madre

No lo esta eso esta bien la madre se puso a hablar con el señor ella se estaba cansando asique decidió dar vueltas por las calles salió y empezó a meterse por callejuelas asta que comenzó a escurecer la chica se dio cuenta que estaba perdida que podía hacer solo seguir caminando a ver si encontraba a alguien de pronto sintió a alguien detrás de ella entonces apretó el paso el miedo empezó a apoderarse de ella

Entonces vio una figura de un hombre delante suya y escucho risas por detrás no savia que hacer no tenia adonde ir que podía hacer de pronto sintió que el de atrás de ella le cogió del brazo

Tu eres Rubí? Le pregunto un muchacho de pelo rojo como el fuego y ojos negros le pregunto con una sonrisa

Castiel es la muchacha le preguntaba el hombre de delante

En eso estoy ken la muchacha no savia que contestar

Porque preguntas le dijo la chica soltándose del agarre del chico que se rio

Lo tomare como un si cargo a la muchacha como un saco de patatas y la llevo a una taberna

Suéltame la mucha empezó a soltar por la boca cosas que no son apropiadas para que las dijera una mujer asta que la bajaron en la taberna

Es esta? Pregunto castiel a Colette bajando a rubí

Si lo es gracias por traerla

Imbécil Rubí se acerco al chico y lo pateo el cual salió de la taberna enfadado sin decir nada

Rubí ve a pedirle perdón te fue a buscar y le dije que te trajera

No pienso hacerlo la chica se sentó y no se levanto

No tenia porque cargarme de esa manera debería a verme dicho que me iba a traer aquí es su culpa así que no iré Colette i va a regañar a Rubí pero hablo el señor de antes

Déjala tiene razón mi hijo debió tratarla mejor después de eso pusieron música se puso a bailar con su madre quien la avía enseñado el muchacho que estaba fuera entro y pudo ver mejor a la joven de hace rato la encontró hermosa veía a la chica moverse y sonreír avía mas muchachas cerca pero ninguna como ella

Es muy guapa en ese momento castiel miro a ken quien avía interrumpido sus pensamientos

No la mires mucho no creo que te agá caso ken sonrió tienes miedo de la competencia esos dos eran hermanos no se llevaban bien terminaban peleando casi siempre y esa vez no iba a ser distinta castiel le dio a ken un golpe en el hombro y el contesto con otro al final terminaron golpeándose en el piso la muchacha los miraba era la primera vez que veía una pelea además en vez de intentar detenerlos los demás animaban a los chicos a seguir golpeándose mientras se reían y apostaban a ver quien perdía asta el padre se puso apostar en ese momento paso algo que les dejo sorprendidos a todos

Ya vasta grito la chica los dos se detuvieron en ese momento todos se callaron y miraron a la chica la cual fue a donde su madre y dijo que dese aba dormir la madre la llevo a la casa de su padre se quedaron en ella a dormir la mañana siguiente se despidieron y se fueron a notre dame

la muchacha fue hablar con la virgen como todas las mañanas le agradeció por dejarla salir cuando termino no se creía lo que veía

hola gitana le dijo Nathaniel quien supuesta mente estaba en la guerra

que haces aquí? pego un salto la chica nathaniel se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que se avía vuelto y sonrió

nada pensé en venir a incordiarte pero veo que as salido de notre dame la chica en peso a caminar para pasar delante de el no quería hablar con el rubio

no es de tu incumbencia en ese momento siento como la agarraba fuerte de la muñeca

Sigues siendo una mal educada en cima que pierdo mi tiempo en venirte a ver por lo menos agrade celo el muchacho cogió a la chica la cara con la otra mano obligándola a mirarle su intención no era otra que robarla un beso la muchacha miraba al chico que se avía vuelto muy guapo pero seguía siendo igual o mas imbécil que antes siempre hacia lo que le place nunca le negaban nada era igual o peor que su padre la muchacha pensó lo mas rápido posible y se dio cuenta que tenia la oportunidad de patearlo lo izo y salió corriendo a su abitacion dejando al chico ay solo no bajo en todo el día no le contó a nadie lo ocurrido no quería causar mas problemas

**se me ocurrió ayer espero os guste :)**


	2. Chapter 2 nathaniel capitan

**_Capitulo 2_**

El pelirrojo decidió ir a ver a la muchacha pero se sentía estúpido el otro día debió a ver quedado como un bobo en frente de ella golpeándose con su hermano cuando llego vio a la joven ablando con un cura se dio cuenta que la muchacha le vio y se acerco con el sacerdote

Hola castiel el es papa Christopher el joven se sorprendió como es que lo llamaba papa

No me presentes así rubí el hombre le tendió la mano al joven

Soy Christopher uno de los sacerdotes de la iglesia dime a que as venido ? pregunto el sacerdote estrechándole la mano

A venia a enseñarle la ciudad a rubí si me da su permiso dijo el chico

Si claro pueden irse no regresen tarde la joven y el chico se pusieron a pasear por parís

Nathaniel por otro lado estaba dando una vuelta por la ciudad al conseguir muchos meritos en la guerra consiguió el puesto de capitán y empezaba el día siguiente se paseaba por la ciudad cuando vio a rubí con el chico pelirrojo riéndose y siendo feliz cosa que le daba rabia que hacia con ese chico quien era parecía gitano les siguió un rato asta que fue ron a la plaza en frente de la catedral vio como el chico se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la mejilla muy tierno eso izo que el rubio se enfadara como podía permitir dejarse besar por ese inútil vio como se separaban y ella iba a notre dame mientras tanto la muchacha estaba feliz ese joven tan amable quería seguir conociéndola y parecía que la apreciaba se separo y miro al cielo entonces siguió asta llegar a la catedral decidió subir a ver las estrellas luego iría hablar con su virgen para que supiera lo bien que la avía pasado la muchacha no se avía dado cuenta de que el rubio la seguía subió asta arriba y se tumbo a ver las estrellas asta que se quedo dormida el rubio vio a la joven dormida y se quedo mirándola seguía enfadado pero poco a poco se acerco a la chica quien no se enteraba de nada el miraba sus labios esta vez no se escapara se decía así mismo y seguía acercándose asta que puso una mano en su cara lo que izo que la joven despertase en ese momento la beso con mucha pasión pero la muchacha se separo limpio el beso y escupió al suelo

Que haces le dijo molesta alejándose de el rubio quien tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

Nada terminando lo que el chico pelirrojo no tubo el valor de hacer y lo que ayer no me dejaste hacer camino hacia la joven quien se encontró acorralada entre una pared y el joven

Lárgate intento empujarlo pero no consiguió mover al chico el cual miro a la joven que se le no taba el miedo

Tranquila no pienso acerté daño acaricio a la joven el pelo largo y negro ella se creyó lo que el muchacho la dijo pero entonces nathaniel la agarró de la cintura abrazando a la muchacha la que estaba inmóvil por la situación no savia que hacer mientras el rubio la levantó la cabeza acerco sus labios a los de ella y siguió donde lo avía dejado cuando se aparto la joven continuo asta que se dio cuenta que deseaba mas que un beso de la joven dejo de besarla y la acaricio la cara con mucha ternura después se acerco al oído de la chica lo mordió suavemente y le dijo

no te quiero cerca de otro hombre abrió la puerta y se fue dejando a la muchacha sola con sus pensamientos

Que acaba de pasar porque ese me a besado que le echo porque se burla de mi que mal le ice la muchacha no paraba de tocarse los labios y limpiárselos como podía a verse quedado quieta porque no le golpeo debería a verlo echo para que ese rubio en tendiera algo la próxima vez lo aria le golpearía la chica bajo a ver a la virgen a quien conto todo lo ocurrido con los dos chicos y se fue a dormir no quería pensar mas

Al día siguiente su madre la mando a ver a Marc el padre de castiel y ken para cómprale unas telas para hacerla un vestido se fue directa estaba feliz en todo el dia no avía visto al insoportable de nathaniel cuando llego a casa del padre de los chicos le abrió la puerta ken

Pasa rubí dime a que as venido ? la dejaba pasar

A ver a tu padre mi madre me a dicho que me puede vender unas telas que a conseguido respondió con una sonrisa

Espera le llamo para que baje ken subió rapidísimo y bajo igual de rápido

Ya baja por cierto mi hermano me dijo que ayer saliste con el dijo con cara seria

Si me enseño un poco de parís por cierto sabes donde ay una librería pregunto muy seria

Si se donde hay una porque es que sabes leer ?

Si me encanta quiero ver que puedo leer además de los libros que papa Christopher me deja de pronto entro un perro armando jaleo y empezó a gruñir a ken

Quieto perrito y le miro pero antes de ponerse a ladra el perro a pareció castiel chillando

No es perrito es demonio a si se llama

Que raro es un perro muy bonito me gusta mucho rubí empezó a acariciar al perro que se dijo sin rechistar entonces se escucho un grito del padre de los chico

Venir ayudarme con la tela dijo el padre los dos muchachos subieron volando y dejaron al perro con la muchacha que se distraía acariciándolo asta que bajaron con unos rollos de tela rubí eligió 5 colores y se llevo 4 metros de cada uno cuando iba a coger la tela grito el padre otra vez

Oye vosotros dos dejar los royos de tela y ayudar a la joven a llevar la tela a notre dame en tendido los dos muchachos cogieron la tela y se fueron con la chica que se distrajo en la tienda de libros pero no cogió ninguno los chicos se quedaban fuera con el perro de castiel quien no quería dejar sola a la joven siguieron asta notre dame ablando con los dos de cosas absurdas aunque hablaba mas ken que castiel

Asta que llegaron a la plaza notre dame hay rubí vio de nuevo a nathaniel quien se enfado al ver que estaba con el pelirrojo del otro día y además con otro hombre se preguntaba si esa insolente avía entendido lo de que no quería verla con mas hombres el rubio suspiro y se dirigió hacia ella montado a caballo en esto la chica les empezó a meter prisa no quería ver al hombre ese

hola rubí dijo con mucha educción el chico

hola tengo prisa asta nunca le contento y intento seguir caminando pero el muchacho puso su caballo en medio

que mal educada te vas sin presentarme a esto chicos

no quiero que pierdan el tiempo contigo eso izo que el joven se irritara bajo de su caballo los jóvenes se pusieron tensos y el perro empezó a ladrar

ya bale demonio dijo el pelirrojo por la situación no entendía como podía esa joven hablar así al capitán de la guardia y quedarse tan tranquila

ya veo que no puedo ser amable contigo dijo mientras le cogía la cara a la joven

déjala dijeron los hermanos al unisonó en ese momento rubí se aparto de nathaniel

te lo volveré a preguntar quienes son estos rubí se acerco a la joven ahora si estaba furioso

ya te dije que ellos no deben perder su tiempo contigo ahora si nos disculpas la muchacha iba a pasar en frente no que ría entretenerse mas entonces la volvió a coger del brazo y pregunto mas serio

quienes son estos chicos no lo volveré a preguntar rubí los chicos se movieron iban a golpear al rubio ese que se estaba pasando con la muchacha

quietos dijo rubí id a dejar la tela no os metáis en esto no quiero que terminéis en la horca o peor por el capricho de este tipo los chicos no se movieron

suelta a la chica nathaniel se dio cuenta que era el sacerdote que siempre interrumpía sus diversiones y las de su padre

a padre Christopher soltó a la joven

deja a rubí en paz y lárgate

por hoy me voy le contesto a Christopher el rubio

rubí te dejo con esto cobardes se subió al caballo y se fue la muchacha se relajo y los jóvenes veían con rabia como se iba el capitán de la guardia

no le a gais caso a veis echo bien si le hubieseis echo algo seguro os ahorcarían dijo Christopher a los chicos

no volverá pasar dijo castiel

la próxima vez le daremos su merecido como te puede tratar así quien se creé dijo ken rubí les dijo quien era

es el hijo del antiguo capitán de la guardia el que mando matar a mi padre y consiguió que mi madre y yo nos quedáramos en cerradas en notre dame desde niños me a echo la vida imposible y sigue con ello dijo molesta

no te molestara mas tranquila dijo castiel de jondo las telas en el cuarto de Colette

salieron y se fueron a la casa la joven salió a ver tiendas por la tarde se aburría entonces un soldado le vio el colgante que rubí llevaba que hacia esa mujer con ese colgante tan valioso le miro los pies caminaba sin zapatos andaba con algunas pulseras en los tobillos pero no tenían un precio alto excepto ese colgante ella seguía paseando y viendo librerías el soldado la cogió

donde as robado ese colgante

que me lo dio alguien que le importa a alguien como tu la mucha intento irse

no te escaparas ladrona la muchacha se arto y decidió correr a la catedral pero el soldado llamo a al capitán que estaba por hay cerca era el rubio quien corrió de tras de la joven con una sonrisa ella empezó a meterse en callejuelas asta darse cuenta que estaba perdida pero seguía corriendo cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en la zona rica y además no tenia donde ir y el capitán la tenia casi ella no savia como pero tenia que escapar se puso a correr pero se callo nathaniel le dio caza por fin bajo del caballo con una cara que daba miedo

que paso gitana un soldado me dijo que robaste algo y se acerco a la chica que se puso recta y miraba desafiante a el joven

no ice tal cosa me vio la cruz que me dio papa Christopher y se creyó que era robada el rubio cogió la cruz del cuello de la muchacha

es normal es muy cara para alguien como tu dijo sin ningún reparo la joven le quito la cruz a ese malcriado de las manos

me da igual es mía así que me voy a casa le dijo mientras caminaba y se iba

todavía estoy enfado por lo de esta mañana además te dije clara mente que no quería verte con ningún hombre y te encuentro con dos para colmo te niegas a decirme sus nombres diciendo que no merezco conocer el nombre de esos gitanos te crees que te vas a ir tan tranquila rosa savia que solo tenia una opción correr pero su cuerpo al escuchar la voz de ese chico se paralizo era tan fría y tan tenebrosa el muchacho se acercaba por la espalda su corazón empezó a latir rápido y tenia muchos nervios que hacer que puedo hacer eso se decía la muchacha no se lo ocurrió otra cosa asique decido correr

si piensas correr hazlo le desafío el chico que ya estaba a dos pasos de ella rubí no pudo moverse como podía saber que pensaba el rubio paso sus brazos por encima de los hombros de la joven abrazándola no savia a donde llevarla pues tenia que escarmentar la pues en ese día le avía desafiado muchas veces seguía notando el temor de la joven pero esta vez le daba igual se lo merecía por insolente el rubio giro a la muchacha quería besarla el joven se acercaba a sus labios entonces la muchacha recordó como se sintió cuando la beso la ultima vez la muchacha cerro los ojos y le cacheteo y en pujo

no te vuelvas a atrever a tocarme el chico se toco la cara que le picaba del bofetón de rubí como podía ser que le gustara un muchacha así pudiendo tener a quien le de la gana tenia que fijarse en ella quien no se merecía ni que la mirase

que pasa tienes ganas de seguir encerada en la catedral no te cuesta nada aceptarme solo tienes que dejarte además no puedes aspirar a nada mejor le replico el chico

si puedo el que nunca podrá aspirar a mi eres tu yo te odio dijo la muchacha muy seria entonces se escucho la carcajada de el chico

no te dijeron que del amor al odio hay un paso si de verdad me odias tardaras poco en poderme amar el joven subió en su caballo y dejo a la joven sola

ahora te las arreglas sola para regresar a casa y se fue bastante contento entonces apareció castiel que iba con un muchacho que parecía ser bastante rico

rubí que pasa por que estas tan lejos de tu casa dijo el pelirrojo entonces la muchacha sonrió

por nada me e perdido y ahora no se por donde ir el muchacho desconocido tenia el pelo blanco con tonos en negros y grisáceos en las puntas además tenia un ojo de cada dolor le sorprendió avía leído algo de eso en un libro uno era miel y el otro verde se veía mu bien

quieres que te acompañemos dijo el muchacho de los ojos bicolor

si no les importa acompañarme respondió la chica con una sonrisa muy sincera

claro rubí el es lysandro un amigo de la infancia dijo el pelirrojo

ella es rubí la muchacha que vive en notre dame con su madre los dos la acompañaron por el camino rubí se entero que el muchacho era el hijo de un mercader muy famoso además de hermano de un modista muy conocido que castiel se veía con el chico para aprender a contar y a leer además la explicaron como se conocieron unos amigos de su padre quisieron raptar a lysandro pero el los detuvo y llevo a lysandro a su casa por eso los dos son grandes amigos los dos la acompañaron asta la puerta de notre dame y se fueron cada uno a su casa


	3. Chapter 3 Jazmín y boda

**_capitulo 3 _**

la muchacha lleva casi un mes sin ver a nathaniel todos los días sale por la parte de atrás de notre dame para ir a casa de lysandro hay se encuentra con castiel y una muchacha que es la prometida del hermano de lysandro llamado leig

rubí no avía hablado con ninguna mujer además de su madre asta conocer a rosalya es muy guapa y buena en poco tiempo se avían vuelto amigas rosalya esta empeñada es saber quien le gusta a rubi pero la pobre nunca avía pensado en eso apenas hace dos días se dio cuenta de lo agradable que es castiel aunque a veces no deja que se le acerquen demasiado al contrario que su hermano ken era muy bello y cariñoso pero Lysandro es muy misterioso lo poco que sabe es por que es muy curiosa ese día lys y ella iban a enseñar a castiel a leer quien aprendía muy rápido después darían una vuelta asta la butik de leig para ver a rosalya cuando iba a poner un pie fuera se dio cuenta que por hay estaba el rubio pareciera que la estaba buscando decido salir por la entrada principal de la catedral no se arriesgaría a estropear el hermoso día que pasaría salió con un pañuelo en el pelo para esconderse por si acaso el muchacho avía dado la vuelta y se fue a casa de lys donde la lección de castiel estaba por acabar ya que cuando el pelirrojo se molestaba dejaba de estudiar

hola rubí dijo castiel cuando la vio

buenos días señorita rubí dijo lysandro

hola castiel lysandro como va la tarea castiel? Dijo la joven

bien ya terminamos cerro el libro que lysandro tenia en las manos

no castiel todavía no termina le dijo lysandro muy serio

no seas así a demás tenemos que ir a donde tu hermano deja el libro y vamos castiel levanto a lysandro del asiento el cual tenia cara de enfado

bueno si no quiere estudiar vamos a la butik dijo rubí con una sonrisa

esto me lo espero de castiel pero no de ti rubí dijo mirando molesto a la chica

no digas eso un día es un día lys venga vamos dijo la joven sonriendo

mientras discutían nathaniel deseaba ver a la muchacha un mes sin verla como podía a verlo burlado así ni en misa la avía visto deseaba que estuviera encarcelada en notre dame así sabría donde esta para irla a ver e incordiarla pues era un modo de dejar de ser el hijo perfecto pero ya no era posible y para colmo su prima amber llegaba para acompañarlo a una boda tenia que ir a la butik de leig pues a ese muchacho le compraba los vestidos y avía en cargado uno para la boda de echo el era el que en unos días se casaría con la hija de un comerciante de telas chinas su prima al comprar con mucha frecuencia avía sido invitada no por ser amiga sino por cliente ese día ya se avía rendido la vería mañana si es que no se le volvía a escapar se fue a la butik pero en una calle cerca no se lo creía el pelirrojo estaba tocando una guitarra con un muchacho que tocaba la flauta y dos muchachas que bailaban el se quedo observando de lejos

rubí y los muchacho decidieron dejar los estudios e ir a ver a rosalya de camino vieron a jazmín una gitana huérfana que se ganaba la vida bailando en las calles con dos amigos uno vigilaba a ver si venían guardias y otro tocaba la guitarra o flauta de pendiendo del día quien detuvo a los tres pues ese día no avía ganado mucho y savia que castiel y rubí podrían ayudarla

castiel la muchacha cogió al pelirrojo del brazo

que quieres le respondió soltándose bruscamente

necesito que toques y tu rubí baila con migo con lo que tengo no me da ni para un trozo de pan duro además somos 3 ayudadme dijo la muchacha con una cara que a rubí y lysandro apeno

claro te echare una mano dijo rubí a lo que el pelirrojo respondió

estas loca yo no pienso ayudar dijo cruzando los brazos en ese momento se metió lysandro

no seas mal educado una señorita te esta pidiendo ayuda y tienes el deber de ayúdala le dijo el bicolor mirando a jazmín quien le parecía interesante era una muchacha con el pelo castaño y unos ojos verdes que cuando te miraba parecía que te hechizaba ella era como una hermana para castiel y para ken

como quieras lo are pero esta es la ultima vez pues de pequeños lo avían echo miles de veces el joven cogió la guitarra que tenia el amigo de jazmín se sentó y comenzó a tocar en ese momento el otro saco una flauta para acompañarle entonces jazmín se puso a bailar rubí comenzó a seguirla las dos bailaban reían lysandro no le quitaba los ojos de encima a jazmín era la primera vez que se fijaba en una mujer la joven noto que el muchacho la miraba y decidió bailar para el era una escena muy curiosa todo estaba siendo muy divertido asta que se escucho un silbido castiel no tardo en coger a rubí y llevársela en el sito la única que se quedo fue jazmín recogiendo las monedas que avían conseguido eran su futura comida no pensaba dejarla a merced de los soldados que la utilizarían para comprar vino y estar con mujeres por otro lado lysandro quien no se fue por la preocupación de lo que pasaría con la joven enfrente de el a pareció un joven rubio a caballo que se fue detrás de su amigo y rubí junto a ese joven avía dos guardias que comenzaron a zarandear a la muchacha

donde robaste esto dánoslo le quitaron el dinero a la joven gitana que pateo a uno de los guardias y lo recupero

dejen en paz a la señorita dijo el joven poniéndose en medio de los guardias dejando a la joven detrás

no se meta señor esta joven seguro se robo ese dinero la gente empezó a juntarse pues no sabían que pasaba

no es así yo la e visto bailar para conseguirse ese dinero para poder comer los soldados no podían decir nada asique se resignaron y dejaron a esos jóvenes solos lysandro acompaño un trecho a jazmín para estar seguro que la dejaran en paz por otro lado su gran amigo corría con rubí pues se percato de que el rubio los perseguía el se conocía las calles mejor que nadie avía burlado mas guardias que ningún otro gitano savia que cerca avía una casa abandonada le dijo a rubí que corriera por otra calle el joven contaba con que el capitán le persiguiera cosa que paso le despisto y fue corriendo a buscar a rubí savia que no les tardaría en encontrar si no pasaban a la casa abandonada el joven entro con rubí que no paraba de hablar de pronto mirando a fuera se dio cuenta de que el capitán pasaría por hay

calla rubí no hables le dijo castiel

pero donde esta lysandro y jazmín

el se las arreglara ahora estoy mas preocupado por nosotros la muchacha izo intento de salir

no me puedo quedar aquí necesito….. la joven no pudo terminar la frase el pelirrojo la agarro de la cintura pegándola a el y tapo la boca con su otra mano la muchacha quería soltarse no entendía porque reaccionaba así el pelirrojo

ella empezó a patalear pero lo único que podía notar era que el joven la acercaba más a el y agarraba con mas fuerza

ssshh calla joder el joven veía al rubio pasar despacio savia que los estaba buscando y para colmo la tonta de rubí no se enteraba de nada estuvo un rato agarrando a la muchacha asta que por fin paso el peligro entonces la soltó

que crees que haces? preguntaba la joven mientras se daba la vuelta para hablar con el

salvarnos de ese estúpido capitán del otro día replico castiel mientras mira a rubí a quien mencionarle a ese hombre se le abrieron los ojos en un momento se puso roja castiel la avía salvado miro a castiel era la primera vez que se daba cuanta de lo guapo que era si no fuera por su actitud a lo mejor asta podría enamorarse

gracias dijo la muchacha tímidamente

no a sido nada le respondió algo rojo

donde estará lysandro y jazmín deberíamos buscarlos le dijo rubí bastante preocupada

no te preocupes seguro están bien vamos a la butik de leig seguro están lysandro allí castiel dijo esto cogiendo a rubí de la mano abrió la puerta de la casa miro a ambos lados asegurándose de que no estaba el rubio por hay entonces llevo a la muchacha a la butik sin soltarla la mano

mierda dijo el rubio que avía perdido a rubí y al pelirrojo ese donde se metieron si hubiese sabido que era ella desde el principio no hubiera dejado que se fuera que hacia con el gitano ese porque rubí estaba con el si supiera quien es le aria desaparecer no podía dejar que se acercaran mucho pues el siempre conseguía lo que deseara y en ese momento lo que quería era tener a la joven de ojos rojos fue a revisar si los dos soldado avían conseguido coger a alguien a ver si de esa manera podía saber quien era el pelirrojo

a veis conseguido coger a alguien pregunto a uno de los soldados

no señor un hombre ayudo a una de las gitanas y no la pudimos traer eso izo enfurecer al rubio

que os pasa no sabéis hacer vuestro trabajo o que en ese momento se le ocurrió preguntar

sabéis quien es un gitano pelirrojo? los soldados se miraron

si señor es un gitano que es amigo del señor Lysandro Ainsworth el hijo menor al rubio se le abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa asique amigo del hijo de la familia ainsworth dentro de unos días se casa el hijo mayor

averiguar donde vive el pelirrojo podéis iros

si señor el joven se dirigió a la butik de leig pues tenia que recoger el molesto vestido de su prima

mientras que rubí y castiel llegaban a la butik donde estaba rosalya escogiendo los vestidos mas vellos y lysandro que la decía a todo que si leig en el mostrador de la tienda

hola dijo castiel que entraba con rubí de la mano a los tres que estaban dentro se les dibujo una sonrisa

que pasa ? dijo el pelirrojo molesto que no se daba cuenta que seguía agarrando la mano de rubí

nada dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

castiel si no es mucha molestia puedes soltar a rubí que tiene que probarse vestidos dijo rosalya cuando castiel escucho esas palabras soltó a la muchacha se puso rojo y igual que rubí los demás empezaron a reír les hacia gracia leig decidió que cerraría pronto mientras que lysandro se llevaba a castiel y su futura esposa a rubí para cambiarlos en ese momento entro un caballero de pelo rubio

disculpe las molestias estamos cerrando

solo e venido a por un vestido para mi prima amber en ese momento leig savia que tenia que atenderlo pues a su padre le venía bien llevarse bien con la familia de esa muchacha a un que fuera in soportable

a si es para la señorita amber no pasa nada espere aquí en un momento salgo en seguida con el vestido

mientras los dos muchachos se vestían lysandro dejo a castiel terminar de ve vestirse solo y salió se dio cuenta que fuera estaba el caballero que persiguió a su amigo pero no le dio mucha importancia pensó que vestido como todo un caballero no le reconocería ni a el ni a la muchacha que estaba vistiéndose con rosalya quien avía elegido un vestido azul con unos adornos blancos era unos de los mas vellos que leig avía echo para la boda y lo iba a llevar ella pues rosalya lo avía escondido para ponérselo de vestido de novia pero decidió ponerse otro que leig avía echo mas tarde especial mente para ese día la muchacha tardo en ponerse el vestido era la primera vez que tenia tanta cosa que ponerse después de eso rosa decidió que la peinaría y tardo mas tiempo fuera esperaba lysandro a su amigo que salió y se sorprendió de ver al rubio que no tardo en reparar en el

mira si es el amigo de rubí entonces sonrió el rubio

el cobarde no es así? dijo por fin podía ver a ese estúpido gitano y averiguar su nombre

a quien gres que insultas imbécil dijo el pelirrojo acercándose con intenciones de golpear al rubio

disculpe señor tengo su vestido dijo leig interrumpiendo a los dos

si claro se acerco a leig y recogió el vestido de su prima

entonces salió rubí de la mano de rosalya con el vestido puesto la cruz que le avía dado el sacerdote le resaltaba los ojos y se veía mejor su cara gracias al recogido improvisado que rosalya le avía echo a rubí castiel se olvido del estúpido capitán de la guardia y miro a rubí quien no se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba en la sala

estas hermosa dijo castiel quien después de eso se sintió estúpido por decirlo

es verdad dijo el peli gris pensando en si jazmín se vería bien con uno de esos

si no fuera por que amo demasiado a mi rosa me enamoraría otra vez dijo leig mientras soltaba el paquete dándoselo a nathaniel quien se giro pues quería saber de quien hablaban

leig no deberías decir eso rosalya se pondrá celosa y podría cancelar la boda dijo el hermano

pero si mi vida sabe que no la cambiaria por nada ni nadie respondo leig

eso es cierto dijo rosalya mientras que todos reían meno una persona

no puede ser se repetía para si el rubio que hace así vestida no parece gitana ahora daría el pego como hija de noble ahora me acuerdo el pelirrojo es amigo del hijo menor de los ainsworth tal ves a sido invitado a la boda si es así ira con rubí entonces salió de sus pensamientos

buenas rubí saludo el rubio rubi se sobre salto que hacia hay nathaniel no se avía percatado de su presencia asta ese momento

es cierto te ves muy hermosa nathaniel se acerco a la muchacha y como si de una verdadera dama se tratara se inclino cogió su mano y deposito un beso la muchacha se puso nerviosa no savia porque se comportaba así castiel quien vio esta escena se enfado acerco jalando a la muchacha apartándola de el rubio que tenia una sonrisa pues su intención era saber que sentía el pelirrojo por la mujer que consideraba suya

que crees que haces dijo castiel sin soltar a rubí

saludar como se debe a una bella dama

el otro día la tratabas mal y ahora es una dama estas de broma le replico el pelirrojo

bueno no somos tan distintos el otro día tu te comportabas como cobarde y parece que ahora te comportas como hombre le dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la puerta

sabes debes fisgarte bien con quien te comportas como hombre hoy dejo pasar tu falta de modales gitano pero la próxima vez terminaras en la horca se paro en la puerta

adiós rubí seguro que la próxima vez podemos hablar los dos solos dijo mirando a la joven pues verla así vestida le daba motivos asta de casarse con ella asta ese día el solo pensaba que estaría bien tenerla de vez en cuando pero ese día se dio cuenta de verdad no era solo que deseara hacerla suya su deseo era diferente en esos momento pensaba de verdad en encerarla en su casa y tenerla como un cuadro el cual solo pudiera ver y admirar el solo tan solo si pudiera dejar de comportarse así cuando fue que se avía metido ese sentimiento en muchos momentos el pensaba que era solo obsesión que pasaría después de estar con ella pues ya le avía pasado antes pero desde ese día dudo que era el sentimiento pues el amor no podía caber hacia esa muchacha

muchas gracias leig por el vestido para mi prima le diré que se pase mañana a verte

disculpe pero no abriré mañana mejor nos vemos en la boda se despidieron y el rubio se fue se que da ron los hermanos y rosalya mirando a rubí como pidiendo una explicación

porque dejaste que te besara la soltó castiel pues estaba molesto ahora si que lo savia con seguridad odiaba al capitán de la guardia pero no por ser mala persona porque ni le conocía era por esa muchacha que le miraba sorprendida

yo no se lo pedí el lo izo sin mas le replico rubí quien se molesto con el reclamo de castiel

haberle apartado la mano que pasa el puede comportase con tigo como le de la gana y tu se lo permites no es así?

Pues no solo que me tomo de sorpresa además que te importa

Haz lo que quieras no me importa solo que no soporto que se pasen con mi gente

Ya vasta grito rosalya se llevo a rubí a cambiar y a hablar con ella pues no le gusto la como le hablo el rubio castiel se cambio y se fue ese día no quería saber nada mas de rubi


	4. Chapter 4 debrah

**_Capitulo 4_**

Las dos muchachas se pusieron a hablar pues rosalya necesitaba saber que pasaba

Quien es el soldado de antes rubí? pregunto rosalya rubí soltó un suspiro

Es el hijo del antiguo capitán de la guardia el que como ya te conté nos obligo a mi madre y a mi a vivir mucho tiempo enceradas en notre dame asta que decidieron llamarlo para ir a la guerra su hijo siempre me a estado incordiando pero desde regreso y tomo el puesto de su padre a comenzado a ser insoportable

Que quieres decir con eso? pregunto rosalya quien se sentía curiosidad rubí se puso nerviosa no savia si debía contarle pero era su amiga y podía ayudarla asique le conto

Pues la mañana siguiente del primer día que Salí por primera vez fui hablar con la virgen supongo que me escucho hablar con ella pues después de terminar como cuando era pequeña apareció a mis espaldas yo pensaba que estaría en la guerra le pregunte que hacia hay pero me respondió que venia a incordiarme pero que se daba cuenta que avía salido de notre dame le conteste que no era su incumbencia yo quería irme a mi habitación asique intente pasar por enfrente de el pero me cogió de la muñeca me dijo que seguía siendo una mal educada que perdía su tiempo en venirme a ver y que debería agradecerle por perder su tiempo me cogió la cara obligándome a mirarle se acerco mucho lo único que se me ocurrió fue golpearle después Salir corriendo a mi cuarto no le dije a nadie al día siguiente me vino a buscar castiel y dimos una vuelta por parís me enseño mucho de el dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa en la cara

pero cuando regresamos a la catedral de noche castiel me dio un beso en la mejilla que me emociono mucho después se marcho entonces subí a ver las estrellas en una de las torés de la catedral me senté y quede dormida cuando sentí una mano en mi mejilla abrí los ojos pero nathaniel estaba besándome me aparte de el limpie mi boca e escupí al suelo le pregunte que hacia me aparte de el por que tenia una sonrisa que me daba mala espina en su cara entonces me dijo que hacia lo que castiel no tubo el valor de hacer y que yo le impedí el día anterior se acerco mas a mi en ese momento yo intente empujarlo mientras le mandaba marchar pero el no retrocedió tenia mucho miedo delo que ría hacerme pues estaba entre una pares y el me acaricio el cabello me dijo que no me aria daño tonta de mi le creí me cogió de la cintura con una mano mientras con otra me levanto la cara yo estaba inmóvil no savia que hacer pero me beso de nuevo yo no podía moverme entonces el se paro y acaricio mi cara después mordió mi oído y me dijo que no me quería cerca de otro hombre todavía no entiendo porque es así

A pasado algo mas pregunto rosa refiriéndose si el a intentado algo indebido pero rubí no entendió la pregunta y le conto mas cosas que le pasaron con nathaniel

Pues si en otra ocasión después de recoger unas telas en casa de castiel y ken los dos me acompañaron y ayudaron a llevar las telas nos encontramos con Nataniel el no paro de preguntarme quien eran los chicos que me acompañaban yo le dije que ellos no tenían que perder el tiempo con el se enfado bastante pero papa Christopher lo detuvo

Quien es papa Christopher? la de tubo rosalya

El sacerdote que me cuido de niña cuando mi madre trabajaba

En tiendo continua con la historia le dijo rosalya

Le conté a castiel y a ken quien era nathaniel entonces se fueron esa tarde decidí pasear sola quería ver una buena librería pero un guardia vio la cruz que papa Christopher me avía regalado cuando tenia 5 años creyó que era robada me agarro yo me solté y Salí corriendo pero ese soldado llamo a Nathaniel quien era el capitán de la guardia corrí creyendo que iba a la catedral pero me perdí y caí al suelo nathaniel llego asta mi y me dijo que le avían avisado de que avía robado algo le enseñe la cruz además de contarle que papa Christopher me la avía dado la cogió de mi cuello me dijo que era muy cara para mi que fue normal lo que pensó ese guardia le arrebate mi cruz me fui caminado asta que escuche su voz enserio daba miedo mucho con una voz escalofriante me dijo que seguía enfadado por encontrarme con dos chicos cuando me avía dicho que no quería verme con ninguno y en cima tenia el descaro de no decirle el nombre de ninguno me dio tanto miedo que solo pensé en correr aunque no savia donde estaba cuando me decidí a hacerlo escuche su voz otra vez pero esta vez mas cerca me dijo que si iba a correr que lo hiciera entonces en ese momento me quede del todo paralizada paso sus brazos por encima de mis hombros yo empecé a temblar entonces me giro y me quiso besar entonces me acorde de lo mal que me sentí cuando me beso el otro día cerré los ojos y le solté una cachetada en la cara despues le dije que no se acercara mas des de mi cachetada se toco la cara entonces me amenazo con dejarme en notre dame en cerrada y añadió que no podía aspirar a nada mas que a ser tomada por el le dije que si podía que el era quien no podía aspirar a mi era el que lo odiaba entonces se echo a reír entonces me dijo que si no avía oído que el amor y el odio están a un paso que si de verdad le odiaba seria mas fácil enamorarme de el subió a su caballo marcho dejando me sola savia que me costaría llegar sola la catredal y se fue ese día me encontré a castiel con Lysandro que me acompañaron a notre dame después te conocí desde entonces no lo e vuelto a ver asta hoy no entiendo porque no se busca una mujer de su clase y la molesta a ella quiero que me deje en paz además discutí con castiel por su culpa

Te gusta castiel? le pregunto rosalya

No lose no puedo pensar en eso si tengo que esta cuidándome de nathaniel no soy una niña y me quedo claro lo que desea de mi la muchacha comenzó a llorar rosalya la entendía

Ten cuidado con ese hombre le dijo rosalya despues abrazo a rubí quien no dejo de llorar en un buen rato

Mientras que le contaba rubí a rosa esta historia castiel decido ir a ver a una prostituta que se llamaba debrah desde que conoció a rubí no avía vuelto a verla pero esa escena con el rubio le izo enfadarse y tener necesidad de relajarse por eso decidió olvidarse del asunto e ir con esa mujer al llegar a la casa debrah le su vio a la habitación y dio un poco de de vino el se sentó en la cama miro la copa debrah no paraba de hablar pero el no le izo caso pues no se quitaba la imagen de ese capitán inepto besando la mano de rubí bebió la copa

Dame mas le pidió a debrah quien le sirvió con gusto y el regreso a sus pensamientos porque le daba rabia ese beso en una mano el avía echo cosas mas intimas con debrah a la que miro y comenzó a beber pero se detuvo que abra sentido rubí con ese beso en la mano se dio cuenta era eso lo que le molestaba no dudo y pregunto

Debrah dijo castiel haciéndola callar el se termino la copa

Dime gatito dijo la chica con una voz melosa

Que sentirías si un niño rico te diera un beso en la mano como si fueras toda una dama dejo la copa en una mesilla junto a la botella de vino mientras debrah se toco la cara pensando el la miro esperando que su respuesta fuera nada para así poder estar tranquilo

Supongo que me sentiría alagada y feliz por tener a un caballero fijándose en mi aunque que tu me mires es mejor gatito dijo sirviendo en la copa mas vino entonces la joven se dio cuenta que castiel se enfado al escuchar esa respuesta

Estúpida pensó el joven ahora debe esta emocionada por ese beso de ese mal criado y yo no puedo hacer nada cogió la copa que hacia un rato dejo en la mesilla y lo volvió a tomar sentía ira como podía esa joven hacerle sentir así solo dese aba olvidar a rubí de alguna manera entonces aparecido debrah en frente suya sirviendo vino en la copa de castiel tiro la copa después se levanto y le quito la botella de las manos a debrah dejándola en la mesilla debrah se sorprendió pues el pelirrojo nunca se avía comportado así siempre era mas tierno amable que seria lo que pasaba por su cabeza el muchacho la acerco a el después la beso y comenzó a desabrochar su corsé acto seguido empezó hadarle mordisco en el cuello la chica empezó a soltar unos gemidos muy débiles pues le gustaba lo que el joven le haciacastiel continuo asta que se desfogola joven se quedo tan casada que se recostó castiel comenzó a vestirse cogió la copa que avía tirado se sirvió vino y bebió en cuanto termino la copa salió de la habitación con botella en mano para saber lo que avía sentido rubí cuando ese capitán la beso no se quedaría tranquilo sin saberlo mientras que debrah se quedo en la cama le pareció raro que se fuera sin quedarse a dormir siempre solía quedarse con ella pero ese día no le diría nada estaba muy cansada asta para poder hablar

En la butik rubí avía acabado de llorar y de cambiarse rosalya le pido a lysandro que acompañara a rubí a la catedral el joven que era todo un caballero acepto de camino a la catedral lysandro le confeso a la joven que le gustaba jazmín en poco tiempo se avían vuelto buenos amigos el muchacho no solía hablar mucho pero no savia porque rubí era una persona a la que le podía contar todo como a su amigo castiel hablaron de el pelirrojo y las estupideces que cometían juntos de niños llegaron a la catedral entre risas pero no se creían lo que veían en las escaleras era el pelirrojo mirándolos con mala cara estaba sentado con una botella de vino por la mitad al lado suya estaba muy molesto

Hola castiel dijo lysandro

Hola castiel dijo rubí feliz de verlo pero el joven no cambiaba la cara rubí sintió que tenia que pedirle perdón se sentía culpable

Siento la pelea de antes no era mi intención hablarte de mala manera dijo con la cabeza baja sin mirar al chico pues sentía vergüenza entonces abrió la boca castiel

Lysandro puedes dejarnos solos? dijo el pelirrojo

As bebido no es verdad? Pregunto el bicolor sabia que castiel no pensaba mucho cuando estaba borracho y no quería que su amigo cometiese un error

Tranquilo no es mucho toda vía puedo pensar después de ir a ver a debrah solo e bebido un par de tragos el muchacho peli gris entendió lo que quiso decir

Entonces yo me despido nos vemos mañana cuando os enseñemos a bailar

Asta mañana le despidió con la mano y una sonrisa rubí eso consiguió enfurecer a castiel quien no entendía como se aguantaba las ganas de hacer lo que Lysandro pensaba

Dime que sentiste cuando te beso la mano el capitancito ese? dijo castiel interrumpiendo a rubí decir adiós como ella quisiera la muchacha no se lo pensó dos veces al contestar

Me puse nerviosa no se porque ese idiota lo izo porque? castiel se sorprendió que quería decir con eso

Nerviosa? de que forma? le izo otra pregunta sin contestar la suya la muchacha se sentó al lado de el joven sin saber que peligro corría a su lado y se puso a pensar tardo un rato en contestar ese tiempo hacia que se impacientara castiel quería saber la respuesta lo antes posible

No lo se tenia miedo …además de sorpresa ….sobretodo curiosidad por la razón que hacia eso le dijo con una sonrisa no entendía porque tantas pregunta si el no soporta que se le las hagan el joven la miro la palabra que mas le molesto fue curiosidad como podía decir eso no savia el motivo en serio tan tonta o era que prefería hacerse la tonta pero eso no le importaba ahora solo quería que le aclarara si le gusto ese maldito beso o no pero como decirlo sin parecer tonto entonces bajo la mirada

Solo tienes que decir si o no entendido ?trago saliva

te gusto el beso que tedio en la mano el imbécil ese? en ese momento a rubí se le abrieron los ojos que podía responder no lo avía pensado a eso que podía decir al joven se levanto y se puso a pensar que decir la verdad no era la primera vez que el rubio la besaba en realidad a vía besado a la muchacha en otras ocasiones que si la avían molestado pero esa en concreto no le pareció un beso de lo mas normal pero no fue del todo agradable mientras la muchacha pensaba que podía responder no se percato que el pelirrojo se levanto estaba en su limite le entraron gamas de besarla para que ella no pudiera pensar en un beso estúpido en la mano y solo tuviera que pensar en el suyo se acerco con intención de hacerlo pero algo le freno

me vas a contestar dijo muy irritado rubí le miro

si claro respondió con una sonrisa castiel iba a explotar esa chica ya acabo su paciencia

castiel no puedo decirte.. no se si me gusto o no …me pareció extraño es la primera vez que pienso en esto castiel se alegro al escuchar eso a un que no era un no le tranquilizo eso quería decir que no lo veía de esa manera por ahora estaba tan feliz que abrazo a la muchacha la cual se puso roja cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia la soltó

lo siento rubí dijo el pelirrojo

no pasa nada oye porque tantas preguntas ? en verdad era tonta mira que no darse cuenta pensó castiel

aaa por nada solo estaba preocupado que ese presumido jugar contigo rubi dijo mas relajado el muchacho

dudo que pudiera soy capaz de saber cuando le gusto a alguien dijo la joven con una sonrisa muy tierna castiel se rio

si seguro dijo el muchacho mientras pensaba que era una tota muy bella

te estas burlando de mi dijo la joven inflado los mofletes entonces comenzó a reír con castiel se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que actuaba así de infantil con alguien que no era el cura Christopher que raro era eso se quedo ablando con castiel asta que Christopher salió a cerrar el portón a las 12:00 de la noche


	5. Chapter 5 invitación a una fiesta gitana

**_Capitulo 5 _**

Esa mañana el cura Christopher acompaño rubí a casa de lysandro pues tenia que invitarlos a los jóvenes a una fiesta de parte de Colette además deseaba hablar con lysandro y rosalya a los que no conocía pero rubí hablaba mucho de ellos cuando salieron vieron a nathaniel quien saludo a la joven y al sacerdote des pues siguió su camino siguieron asta una casa muy lujosa y enorme les abrieron unos sirvientes entre los que se encontraba jazmín rosa la presento a el padre quien le pareció muy agradable entonces entraron en una sala muy grande era el salón de baile de esa pequeña mansión donde estaban todos asta castiel esperando a la joven

Hola padre Christopher saludo castiel

Encantada de conocerle papa Christopher saludo rosalya cuando lo dijo rubí soltó una risa solo le decía así ella le pareció gracioso que rosalya lo dijera con una sonrisa y tan dulce mente

Buenas padre saludaron leig y lysandro

En cantado de conoceros rosalya leig lysandro

Bueno a que avenido? dijo castiel despreocupado y de mal humor

Castiel le llamo la atención rubí

Que es una pregunta nada mas le dijo el joven para intentar disculparse de alguna manera

Bueno decidí acompañar a rubí porque su madre me pido que os invitara a su cumpleaños que celebrara en casa de castiel me a dicho que os dejara ropa para que podáis ir eso es todo les comunico a todos el sacerdote

Vais a venir? les pregunto rubí muy contenta

Si iremos respondió rosalya sin dejar hablar a los dos hermanos que sabían que si a rosalya le daba por decir que si iría era porque irían daba igual las pegas que pusieran en eso los hermanos se miraron y respondieron

Si iremos dijeron al mismo tiempo cosa que era graciosa para rubí

Bueno avisare a Colette os dejo a rubí cuidarla mucho el sacerdote le dio un beso a rubí en la mejilla y la dejo con sus amigos in mediata mente rosalya se acerco a rubí

Oye me tienes que enseñar a bailar como vosotras rubí sonrió

Lysandro llama a jazmín entonces lysandro llamo a un sirviente y le pidió que dijera a jazmín que dejara sus tareas para ir a la sala en un momento estaba la joven en frente de los chicos rubí cogió a jazmín de las manos

Yo tengo que aprender a bailar para la boda puedes enseñar a mi amiga a bailar como nosotros para esta noche ?le pregunto rubí

Claro boy a conseguir que baile casi tan bien como tu le dijo jasmin sonriendo a la muchacha despues rosalya y rubi se cambiaron tenían que ponerse la ropa adecuada rosa le dejo a rubí un de sus vestidos con unos zapatos y la acomodo el pelo para que le fuera mas fácil ponerse en situación mientras rosalya se ponía las ropas de rubí la cual le soltó el pelo que tenia recogido se veían preciosas al mismo tiempo jazmin se fue a cambiar cuando regresaron parecían otras lysandro no pudo enseñar a castiel y a rubí pues estaba embobado viendo a la joven de ojos verdes el que se encargo de eso fue leig quien tan poco estaba muy puesto en la tarea

Imbéciles murmuro castiel rubí se rio mientras seguía a su compañero

No seas tan malo es normal están enamorados castiel se puso rojo

Eso da igual yo no seria tan ñoño replico

Seguro dijo la joven como si estuviera dudando castiel pensó que se abría dado cuenta de lo que sentía el tal vez no era tan tonta como parecía

No me crees ? dijo intentado parecer despreocupado

Claro que no si no as sentido ese sentimiento como sabrás que te comportaras de una manera dijo la joven en eso tenia razón la muchacha pues lo mas cerca del amor que avía estado sin contarla a ella? era con debrah y tampoco se puede llamar así pues en cuanto a esa mujer se le aparecía otro hombre con mas dinero se iba con el aunque ella le decía que lo hacia por su trabajo no por que quisiera como creerla daba igual solo le hacia sufrir y el regresaba a por mas a lo mejor si era amor pensaba el muchacho mientras pensaba en esto piso a rubí sin querer quien chillo le dolió mucho

Que paso pregunto leig

Nada solo que castiel me piso pero estoy bien

Estad mas atentos y les mando proseguir mientras marcaba el ritmo

Tengo razón no es así replico rubí mientras castiel decidía que responderla

Claro a lo mejor lo sienta algún día y espero que veas que no soy así eso puso nerviosa rubí que casi pisa a castiel entonces decidieron concentrarse en aprender los pasos mientras lysandro mandaba traer jugos pues el baile que estaba aprendiendo rosalya era mas difícil

Jazmín descansen un poco os vendrá bien dijo lysandro preocupado

Tranquilo no pasa nada estoy acostumbrada a bailar todo el día le dijo la joven con una sonrisa

Si pero rosalya no y es ella la que esta aprendiendo dijo lysandro savia que no devia poner a rosalya en ese apuro pero quería que parase no quería que se lastimara por testaruda

Tienes razón parare si rosalya le parece bien rosalya se sentía muy cómoda y no le importaba seguir bailando pero al ver a Lysandro mirándola con una cara como pidiendo que dijera que si no savia que hacer

si tienes que descansar no queras lastimarte antes de la boda sera en 3 días así que cuídate dijo leig metiéndose en la conversación dejando a castiel y rubí bailando solos cogiendo a rosalya a una silla para que se siente rosalya se sentó y quedo ablando con leig dándole a lysandro una oportunidad para hablar

tan bien deberias sentarse jasmin para que descanses le extendió la mano para llevarla a una silla la muchacha no estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres fueran tan amables si no querían algo a cambio la verdad solo la familia de castiel la trataba bien pues su madre la avía tenido después de estar con un hombre que no era gitano falleciendo al dar a luz quedándose solo así que no la veían con buenos ojos os demás gitanos pero al estar protegida por a familia de castiel avía podido vivir bien excepto por las continuas peticiones de debrah para que fuera a trabajar al burdel con ella pero ella se negaba siempre no tenia que ser como ella por que sus madres se conocieran y llevaran bien

si claro le respondió a lysandro y paso en frente de el sin coger su mano se sentó en una silla y miro a rubí la chica que admiraba lysandro se sentó a su lado y solo la miro pensando que podría hablar con ella solo se le ocurrió el trabajo pues a verla contratado después del problemas con los guardias hablaron de la situacion de ella respecto al dinero y termino contratándola

como llevas el trabajo te tratan bien los demás empleados de la casa ? le pregunto serio

si señor me tratan bien a un que no me dejan sola en ningún momento pienso que green que me voy a robar algo pero bueno ya estoy acostumbrada así que no me importa mucho tener a alguien con migo por lo menos tengo con quien hablar contesto la joven con mucho respeto pues en el fondo le estaba haciendo un favor dejándola trabajar en su casa no suelen contratar a su gente en casas de ricos

bueno hablare con ellos para que si deseas hacer las tareas sola puedas no me parece que te juzguen sin conocerte le dio lysandro molesto por lo que le avía contado

no pasa nada señorito no es necesario que lo haga no me molesta le sonrio jasmin no quería caer mal a los de mas compañeros

pues a mi si no quiero que te traten diferente quiero que te respeten eres una buena chica al decir esto lysandro la oven se puso roja sin decir nada asta que agacho la mirada

gracias señorito dijo bajo y con mucha vergüenza savia que no de vía fiarse de ninguno chico pero lysandro era tan amable que se merecía mucha confianza

por cierto jasmin te gustaría venir conmigo a a boda de mi hermano ...dijo el joven algo nervioso la chica se asombro no savia que decir no estaba bien que fuera

es para que rubí no se sienta diferente igual que castel para que estén mas cómodos le dijo lysandro para asegurarse que dijera que si mientras esperaba la respuesta jasmin no savia que decir y miro a rubí quien se reía bailando con un vestido hermoso ella pensó que estaría bien llevar por una vez ademas iría con castiel y con rubí que seguro no la dejarían sola

si señor seria un placer pero...lysandro que estaba tan contento no dejo terminar a la joven la cogiendo su mano levantando la de la silla y la llevo donde estaba su hermano

leig tenes que hacerle un vestido a jasmin al decir eso castiel y rubí dejaron de bailar se acercaron donde estaba rosalya sentada para saber porque estaban todos juntos

si claro miro a la joven se dio la vuelta para hablar con rosalya

llévala a tu cuarto y déjala un vestido para que pueda practicar el baile in mediata mente rosalya se levanto a coger el vestido

rubí vente vamos a coger uno bonito las tres chicas se fueron mi entras los muchachos se quedaron solos en cuanto salieron la chicas por la puerta leig cambio la cara de amabilidad a una de enfado miro a lysandro y los hermanos comenzaron a discutir

no me parece mal que te guste la joven pero no debiste invitarla madre y padre te están buscando un matrimonio con Nina Dòmine vendrá a la boda con sus padres que pretendes des trazarle la vida a esa muchacha le dijo leig a su hermano quien se enfureció pues que pasa solo el podía ser feliz

yo tengo derecho a casarme con quien desee ademas leig tu no debes decirme nada estas con rosalya trabajas en lo que te gusta sabes muy bien que yo voy a tener que ocupar tu lugar en el negocio familiar odio el estudio comercio ademas me estas diciendo que no tengo derecho a enamorarme no me van a imponer con quien debo casarme o querer no pienses que aceptare un matrimonio preparado le dijo a su hermano que savia muy bien que su hermano no dejaría a nadie que decidiera nada pero no podía hacer otra cosa que aconsejarle para que no echara a perder la vida la de esa joven que parecía tan amable savia bien que le pedía demasiado pero así tenia que ser

bale si no lo haces por ti deberias hacerlo por jasmin no creo que desees que Nina la haga la vida imposible sabes bien que ella esta enamorada de ti y no dejara que te cases con nadie menos con jasmin que ...lysandro no dejo que terminara la frase pues savia que iba a decir su hermano pero que le importaba a el que fuera gitana su mejor amigo lo era

leig ni se te ocurra decir eso a mi meda igual me fije en ella y ...

me da igual que te moleste tienes que escucharlo date cuenta esta bien que sea tu amiga igual que rubí o castiel pero no puede ser mas o terminaras sufriendo nuestros padres podrían mandar matarla en ese momento se escucho una risa era de castiel quien dejo a los chicos muy sorprendidos después se metió en su conversación

haber primero no creo que jasmine se fije en lysandro ella es una chica muy independiente ademas no confía en los hombre ella es lamas bonita después de rubí pero al ser hija de un hombre y una gitana los demás no la toman enserio mi hermano y yo la hemos sacado de tantos líos para que no la hicieran nada que ya perdí la cuenta al decir esto castiel puso una cara de pena pues de verdad avían intentado a provecharse de ella demasiado des pues prosigo

lo segundo leig si ella se llegara a enamorar de el nadie podría tocarla quien lo intentara terminaría mal pues quien la protege es mi familia cuando vallamos a mi casa esta noche comprenderás lo que digo se acerco a los hermanos y paso una mano por los hombros de los dos que seguían sorprendidos y los acerco a el

así que dejemos de peleas y olvidemos esta tontería ademas mejor que venga podrá hacer compañía a rubí entonces castiel sonrio tan inocente mente que los dos hermanos se miraron les hacia gracia ver al chico tan ilusionado sonrieron mientras pasaba esto en la habitación de rosalya las muchachas hablaban en la cama esta van este extendidos varios vestidos

cual prefieres yo creo que el crema le queda bien pero a lo mejor el verde no se rosalya le dijo esto a jasmin quien estaba nerviosa

esto yo tengo un vestido que mi padre le regalo a mi madre lo llevare a la fiesta así que por favor dígale a su promedio que no hace falta que me haga uno ademas se bailar me enseño una amiga de mi madre a la que ella enseño así que no hace falta podemos bajar le dijo muy nerviosa

jooo yo quería ponerte bonita para que lysandro te viese tendrá que esperar a la boda no a tenido tanta suerte como castiel después de decir esto empezó a guardar los vestidos

rosalya no digas esas cosas lo siento rosalya coge confianza muy rápido y dice cosas que no debe le dijo rubí a la joven quien estaba roja por el comentario de la señorita rosalya

olle no digas eso lo que pasa es que ya me considero su amiga sonrio rosalya a lo que jasmin respondió bajando la mirada le parecía imposible que pudiera ser amiga de una chica tan agradable pues lo mas cercano a eso avía sido debrah

yo tan bien pero no digo cosas tan imprudente no deberias coger tanta confianza tienes que dejar que ella te la de algún día alguien te va a pegar un susto alguien por ser tan confianzuda jasmin no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando en un día tenia dos amigas eso era irreal para ella las mujeres que le hablaban eran las que trabajaban en el burdel

no pasa nada rubí esta bien no me importa dijo muy nervosa

ves no pasa nada oye te gusta lysandro o te gusta otro muchacho?le dijo rosalya que estaba muy cerca de la joven que no savia que decir

pues me parece muy amable pero yo no puedo gustarle a ningún chico yo no debo enamorarme dijo jasmin mientras soltaba una sonrisa que sesentava que no era real

entiendo bueno ya veras como si te puedes enamorar o me encargare de eso le dijo rosalya con una sonrisa la levanto y se fueron a donde estaban los muchachos mientras que rubí le llama la atención después se pusieron a hablar rosalya le comento que iba a ir a buscar un regalo para su madre las tres juntas quería darle buena impresión así que mientras rosalya se cambiaba bajo a avisar a los chicos


	6. Chapter 6 tarde de compras

**Capitulo 6**

rubi bajo a ver a los chicos que estaban riendo se acerco a ellos que inmediata mente se separaron

rubi donde esta jasmin le dijo lysandro

y rosalya le pregunto leig ella se rió a lo mejor tenia razón castiel

jasmin con rosalya en su cuarto ayudándola a cambiarse vamos a ir a comprar un regalo a mi madre de parte de rosalya me a dicho que los avise por que en cuanto me cambie nos iremos rosalya ya les contara luego lo referido a jasmin asta luego les dijo a leig y a lysandro después miro a castiel y le dijo adiós con la mano se giro para irse

espera si van a comprar te puedo ayudar para llevar las bolsas le dijo casatiel deteniéndola

no se pregúntale a rosalya en un momento baja entonces rubí se fue a cambiar le costaba acostumbrarse a quitarse tanta cosa al bajar estaban todos juntos avían decidido ir todos menos leig que tenia que arreglar unas cosas de la boda para que jasmin pudiera acudir decidieron que luego se verían en notre dame antes de la puesta de sol se fueron y estuvieron viendo tiendas lysandro hablaba con jasmin para conocerla mejor y castiel iba detrás de rubí y rosalya que hablaban de sus cosas entraron en muchas tiendas rosalya se compro muchas cosas ademas de regalarles algo a sus dos amigas algunas joyas para que vayan mas lindas a su boda no querían aceptarlo pero rosa era capaz de venderle cualquier cosa a quien fuera asi que regalar algo no era problema para ella pasaron toda la tarde viendo tiendas asta que llegaron a una joyeria donde vendían varios colgantes de la mejor calidad entraron a la tienda mientras los dos muchachos se quedaron fuera rosalya se puso a mirar varios colgantes que estaban expuestos pero se dio cuenta que rubí miraba uno con ojos casi llorosos se acerco a ella y le toco el hombro

estas bien? le pregunto no entendía porque rubí estaba así

ese colgante necesito darselo a mi madre estoy segura que mi padre se lo abría regalado a ella entonces salio una fugaz sonrisa que a los ojos de rosalya la izo ver muy inocente

mi madre me a dicho muchas veces que mi padre le prometió que al llegar le regalaría una esmeralda mi madre siempre prefirió el campo donde vivíamos a ella le encanta la libertad entonces mi padre le dijo que para que recordase que era libre y para que no se le olvidase le regalaría una esmeralda que era verde como el campo que tanto le gusta no te parece bonito pero tubo que aparecer ese odioso capitán para privarle de la libertad ademas de quitarle a mi padre de la peor manera en cuanto termino de decir eso rubí cogió de las manos a rosalya

por favor se que es pedir mucho pero comprarlo yo trabajare para pagártelo pero quiero cumplir la promesa de mi padre por el rosalya la miro a los ojos vio lo decidida que estaba después miro el colgante era bonito pero muy sencillo era una esmeralda con oro alrededor y una cadena muy fina la esmeralda no era grande de echo era bastante pequeña

esta bien lo comprare pero sera el regalo de tu madre de parte de las dos de acuerdo le dijo rosalya

vale pero te pagare algún día entonces rosalya llamo a la persona encargada en atenderlas

quiero ese colgante le dijo a la señora que se acerco la cual puso una cara de preocupación

lo siento pero ese colgante ya esta vendido le respondió a rosalya quien miro a rubí la que puso una cara de tristeza

pero tenemos a su disposición varios colgantes entonces rosalya la interrumpió

no esta bien gracias pero la señora no se dio por vencida

si le interesan piezas parecidas a esa tenemos una pulsera se acerco a la caja y saco un estuche y regreso donde estaba rosalya

es la que va con el colgante que usted desea no la pudieron comprar con el rubí que estaba al lado la vio era de oro pero tenia varias esmeraldas incrustadas era muy sencilla como el colgante pero preciosa rosalya vio que rubí miraba la pulsera interesada entonces sin preguntar la compro mientra pasaba esto los chicos estaban fuera ablando ya hacia un rato que estaban las chicas dentro castiel estaba apoyado en una pared cerca y lysandro cerca de el

sabes si miras mucho a jasmin en la fiesta mi padre y mi hermano te aran picadillo ella es como el tesoro de la familia después de decir eso castiel empezó a reír

bueno es mejor que saber que el capitán de la guardia esta interesado en la chica que me gusta le dijo para molestarlo pues su comentario le molesto al escuchar esa frase castiel se molesto

tan bien te as dado cuenta entonces no son imaginaciones mías

no se lo que te imaginas pero hicistes bien en irte el otro día rubí le contó algo a rosalya antes de cambiarse sin querer mi hermano y yo lo es cuchamos lo único que nos quedo claro fue que rubí tiene un problema grabe y es ese capitán le dijo muy serio

dime que fue lo que dijo le dijo castiel muy molesto

no si hago eso de seguro iras a buscarlo no se que le arias no creo que rubí quiera eso solo cuidarla yo por mi parte la cuidare como as echo con jasmin después de escucha eso castiel se tranquilizo pero deseaba saber que pasaba savia que no le sacaría nada a lysandro pero de seguro que a rosalya si lo aria después de esa conversación estuvieron ablando de tonterías asta que las chicas salieron rubí parecía muy contenta estuvieron paseando un rato asta que se izo tarde y se dirigieron a notre dame en la laza antes de llegar a la catedral estaba el rubio quien miro a los chicos caminado rosalya iba con rubí y jasmin ablando de la boda lo ilusionada que estaba mientras castiel y lysandro iba ablando de la fiesta de esa noche de lo cuidadoso que tenia que ser lysandro para no terminar peleado con el padre y con ken su hermano nadie se percato de que el estaba allí nathaniel los miro y no comprendía como rubí volvía son ese grupo si esa mañana avía salido con el sacerdote que siempre interrumpia sus diversiones dudo en acercarse pero antes de poder decidir lo se dio cuenta que el hijo menor de la familia Ainsworth paro al pelirrojo y a las muchachas se puso cerca de la prometida de su hermano y de la gitana que no conocía dejando al pelirrojo y rubí cerca al ver esa escena no pudo dudarlo algo dentro de le impedía ver a rubí y el pelirrojo cerca y se acerco en cima de su caballo pero nadie se percato de el estaba tan cerca que escuchaba parte de su conversación

cambiando de tema rubí tu madre tendrá ropa para mi hermano y para mi dijo lysandro preocupado

claro tranquilo lysandro a castiel le puso la mano en la espalda a el muchacho que estaba a su lado

que ? dijo algo mal humorado

si quieres ... bueno ... ice una cinta del pelo para.. ti con mi madre con la tela del otro día la puedes usar hoy si no te molesta le dijo rubí muy nerviosa y con la cara roja ella de verdad deseaba que el la utilizara al escuchar eso nathaniel se metió tenia celos solo ver la cara de rubí tan avergonzada y roja pero savia que tenia que dejar de comportarse como como lo hacia con ella delante de gente como los Ainsworth lo estuvo pensando el día que la vio en la butik de leig Ainsworth pero como comportarse bien con esa escena en frente de sus ojos estaba acostumbrado hacerlo solo tenia que sonreír y saludar adecuadamente y eso izo

buenas rubí le dijo con una sonrisa que engañaría a cualquiera de hecho engaño a todos menos rubí que al verla savia que el estaba molesto muy molesto pues ella avía visto como delante las amistades de su padre ponía esa misma sonrisa muchas veces

tenemos prisa adiós le dijo rubí no quería quedarse hay savia que nathaniel intentaría ganarse a lysandro y no podía permitirlo tenia que salir de hay con todos pero el no le permitió hacerlo

ahora que me doy cuenta esa joven que te acompaña es la prometida de leig Ainsworth siento o a verla saludado como se merece una dama como usted al decir esto bajo del caballo se acerco a rosalya y la beso en la mano

la felicito por su inminente boda le dijo después del soltarla la mano

muchas gracias le respondió rosalya que al ver tanta amabilidad en el rubio no se creía que fuera capaz de hacer lo que avía dicho rubí pero ella no parecía muy cómoda en esa situacion

a rubí no le gusta presentarme a sus amigos no se si le abra contado pero ella y yo casi hemos crecido juntos dijo acercándose a rubí como si de verdad fuera un gran amigo de la muchacha la cual se acerco mas a castiel cambiándole el sitio el muchacho estaba molesto pues un momento como ese lo avía arruinado ese estúpido capitán ademas de todo estaba comportándose impecablemente y eso izo que se metiera en la conversación

que yo sepa un amigo no se comporta como un cretino y tu lo hiciste el día que nos conocimos le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa con intención de que se comportase como lo hacia normal mente el rubio sonrio tan bien aunque estuviese molesto eso o aria que se comportarse como deseaba

es normal que te comportes protector cuando ves a una muchacha como rubí que no sabe de la vida con un par de muchachos que no conoces y solo dios sabe a que dedican su tiempo no crees? después de decirle eso a castiel se volvió a dirigir a rosalya

pero después de verla con usted me siento mas tranquilo aunque sigo sin conocer el nombre de las amistades de rubí dijo poniendo una cara de tristeza que dio pena a rosalya antes de darse cuenta ya estaba presentándole a los que estaban allí

no se preocupe yo se los presento el extendiendo la mano hacia lysandro que hizo como una pequeña reverencia

es mi futuro cuñado lysandro la muchacha que esta a su lado es jasmin y el muchacho que esta a lado de rubí es castiel

en cantado si no les importa me gustaría hablar un momento con rubí a solas se que hoy es el cumple años de su madre y tengo un presente para ella en ese momento lysandro intervino no se terminaba de creer el comportamiento de el capitán de la guardia ademas en la puerta de la catedral estaba su hermano esperándolos

lo siento mucho pero nos están esperando podrán hablar en otro momento con ella si nos disculpa fue a coger a rosalya para irse todos estaban dispuestos a irse pero nathaniel o se dio por vencido

si van a la catedral puede quedarse un momento con migo aora la llevo para que atienda las tareas que tenga con ustedes ademas no creo que rubí se oponga cuando dijo esto pretendía que rubí dijera que si iría pues ella era la única que savia lo enfadado que estaba y que era mejor que se quedara no contaba con lo que paso

no puedo tengo tareas mas importantes le dijo la muchacha nathaniel la miro bien y se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo le tenia la mano agarrada tantas ganas tenia el de agarrarla y llevársela pero no podía tena que parecer un caballero para acercarse a la familia Ainsworth eso le beneficiaria en el futuro para tenerla vigilada

bueno si son tan importantes tus tareas podemos hablar otro día se subió a su caballo y se fue no estaba nada feliz con esa respuesta y rubí lo savia solo tenia que evitarlo para que no tuviera problemas después de ese encuentro todos se dirigieron a la catedral donde leig estaba esperándolos se saludaron y entraron dentro rubí los yebo a la zona donde vivían su madre y ellas les enseño su sitio favorito desde donde se veía la ciudad estuvieron curioseando asta que se encontraron con el padre christopher

rubi tu madre te esta esperando en la cocina le dijo muy serio

si ya voy dijo con cara de tristeza no le gustaba que el padre christopher le hablara molesto se dirigir con todos a la cocina donde estaba la madre con barios ropajes como seleccionando el padre christopher iba detrás de ellos

hola mami dijo con una sonrisa

rubí porque llegas tarde ?

no es mi culpa el rey de los imbéciles me distrajo después de decir eso le dio un beso a Colette

sabes que el rey es su padre ese mocoso no llega ni a príncipe de los imbéciles dijo colette entre risas mientras leig jasmin rosalya y lysandro estaban sorprendido en lo que se parecían madre y hija pues si no fuera por los ojos negros ademas de su piel clara parecerían hermanas pues colette era muy joven apenas cumplía 32 años

oye rubi no de verías de mentir estabas dando vueltas con tus amigos por la catedral dijo desde atrás el sacerdote con un tono de en fado que se reflejaba en su cara

no miento de verdad nos encontramos a ese idiota... después de decir esto el padre Christopher se puso alado de rubí y no la dejo terminar la frase

no le digas así rubí deja de ser mal educada le reprendió el sacerdote que estaba enfadado

Christopher déjala que diga lo que quiera si el niño ese se comportara bien con ella tendrías derecho de regañar la pero... entonces el cura debuto a colette

me da igual ella tiene que comportarse como una señorita para poder casarse con un buen muchacho que la cuide entonces colette no dejo acabar al sacerdote

si si ya se ademas de cuidarla tiene que darle una buena vida para que no pase necesidades dicho esto soltó un suspiro y toco el hombro del sacerdote

eso da igual mientras quiera y sea libre no creo que ella pueda soportar la vida de señorita poro menos yo no podría el sacerdote se toco con el pulgar y el indice la nariz pues colette siempre decía lo mismo cuando salia ese tema de conversación

dejemos lo que hoy es tu cumpleaños colette se encogió de hombros pues no le importaba mucho que el sacerdote dejara la conversación de esa manera y se dispuso a hablar con rubí

bueno presèntame a tus amigos o tendré que darle la razón a Christopher rubí se dirigió hacia castiel quien estaba unos pasos detrás de ellas con los demás que les parecía agradable esa escena

como ya saves el es castiel y le señalo alado de castiel estaba lysandro

el es lysandro y el de su lado su hermano leig los dos al mismo tiempo hicieron una pequeña reverencia lo que izo que a rubí se le escapara una risa mientras castiel decía algo de mala gana sin que nadie lo escuchara

no seas tan serios les dijo colette haciendo les sentir algo de vergüenza a los dos hermanos mientras rubí se dirigía a rosalya

ella es rosalya dijo rubí con una gran sonrisa

en cantada colette dijo rosalya

y ella entonces la madre la interrumpió

ya se quienes yo conocía a girena su madre te pareces a ella mucho jasmin luego hablare contigo y Marc cuando escucho eso puso cara de pena pues tenia miedo que la dijeran que no podía estar cerca de rubí

no pongas esa cara que no es para tanto después de decir esto entrego unas ropas a los muchachos después Christopher les yebo a su cuarto para que se cambiaran mientras las chicas se fueron a la habitación de colette con sus trajes excepto jasmin que no tenia traje pero igual fue a la habitación de colette quien se dio cuenta que jasmin no quitaba la cara de tristeza cuando legaron a cuarto colette le quito el traje a su hija y se lo entrego a jasmin mandándola de inmediato que solo pusiera después miro en un arcón que trajo de la casa donde pasaron la noche el día que durmieron fuera y empezó a sacar prendas mientras todas la miraban


End file.
